FNaF: The Musical
'FNAF: The Musical '''is a multi-part series that went from June 26,2015 - April 1, 2017. Plot the series is composed of five music videos, which are referred to as nights (referencing to the game.) Night 1 At Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, Markiplier arrives on his first day of the night shift. When he arrived at the office, a phone starts ringing, and from it is the Phone Guy. He tries to explain to Mark that the animatronic mascots of the pizzeria come to life but are completely harmless and friendly, but Mark just ignores him, calling his warning “completely absurd.” meanwhile, on the Main-stage, The animatronics (Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica) come to life. They learn about the presence of Mark, and go out to make friends with him. Mark, however, tries to not let them in, thinking they’re wanting to kill him (why he thinks that is never explained.) unable to get the door open, they have Foxy the Pirate get through the vents to get in the office. smelling blood and mucus in the vent, Mark puts on a female fox mask as a disguise. When Foxy breaks into the office, he falls in love with Mark (because of the mask.) but Foxy’s love at first sight is inturupted by the sounds of Chica dropping pots on the floor in the kitchen (Freddy told her to go there to make see if it’s camera‘s dead.) at that moment, Mark quickly Pushes Foxy back in the vents, and sealing it. However, just as Mark is feeling relieved, an alarm wails; the music box hasn’t been wind up. when Mark questions why he needs a music box, a puppet appears out of nowhere and scares off Mark. It wasn’t until the lights went out, making Mark scream in terror. believing Mark to be afraid of the dark, Freddy tries to cheer him up with a song, with the other animatronics joining later. just as they corner Mark, a strange man in a purple jacket appears and the lights return. The Purple Guy tells Mark he’s here for the morning shift. Mark then sees on the monitor that it’s 6:00 A.M, making him overjoyed. However, the Purple Guy tells him has four more nights this week, much to Mark’s dismay. Night 2 Mark returns to the pizzeria, but this time vengeful. when he arrives at the office, he pulls out weapons out of a bag he brought. he begins getting ready to kill the animatronics, to which they try to hide from him. after a few moments of singing, someone is coming into the office, and Mark, thinking it be Foxy, shoots the figure, but to his confusion, it happens to just be a janitor. Mark is soon after arrested for murdering the janitor, much to the animatronics' dismay, as this always happens to most of the night guards. however, the police realize they forgot to lock Mark in their car, to which he escaped. Mark returns to his home and DIYs his hair red. Night 3 Nathan Sharp returns to his apartment just in time for the Phone Guy to call him and ask if he would like to be the new night guard, and Nate reluctantly takes the job. after arriving at Freddy Fazbear's, Nate sings about how he used to work at the pizzeria seven years earlier, and recalls how he saw Freddy biting a child's face off, and tried to move on and forget the horrible experience. Meanwhile, Freddy and Chica realize Bonnie's not around, and go out to look for him. they find him in the backstage. Bonnie has found a large box and wonders what's inside, but the other two tell him to leave it alone as it might have something not safe. Bonnie refuses, and when he goes back to check it, it has a large hole in it, and gets attacked. Freddy and Chica realize what happened, and go out to find him, with Nate watching them. Chica looks around the kitchen, until something grabs her. Freddy goes to the Pirate Cove to ask Foxy for help, only to be attacked by a green figure. Meanwhile, Nate has found Bonnie, tied up. soon the alarm wails again, and Nate sees on the monitor Chica is hiding in the music box, who then tells him someone is coming for him. Nate goes to seal the door, but it won't work. suddenly, a green and torn down monster named Springtrap appears and tries to attack Nate. Freddy appears as a super hero and tries to save the day, only to get punched by Springtrap. the little green beast continues to attack Nate, until he picks him up and about to kill him with the fan. The Puppet appears and tries to save Nate, but Springtrap throws him into the fan. at that moment, Foxy breaks through the vent and lands on Springtrap. The animatronics explain to Nate that the Puppet was the only one who could stop Springtrap, but now that he's dead, no one can stop the evil monster. Bonnie soon says he knows someone who could help, much to everyone's surprise. Night 4 as Nate and the animatronics are driving to Mark's house for help, Nate calls the Purple Guy to tell him that he will be late for his shift, warns him about not mentioning Springtrap, and be out of the pizzeria by midnight, all of which he agrees to. our heroes arrive at Mark's house; the animatronics go in to ask Mark for help, while Nate distracts Springtrap with a Balloon Boy robot. however, things don't go well as expected: when the animatronics enter Mark's room, he, still thinking they're trying to kill him, grabs Freddy and threatens to kill him with a knife if the other three move closer to him, ignoring their begging for help. meanwhile, Springtrap finally catches up with Balloon Boy and destroys him, much to Nate's shock. as things are getting noisy in Mark's room, Nate finally stops the fiasco, telling Mark to let Freddy go and put the knife down. he and the animatronics explain the situation with Springtrap to Mark and how they can't tell the police as they'll think their crazy. Mark, still not convinced, asks what will he get out of this, to which Nate responds by saying proving he didn't lie to the police would be nice, and Mark reluctantly agrees to help. as our heroes are driving away, Bonnie turns the radio on to listen to "Baby I Love You", to which Mark shouts at him to turn it off. Night 5 back in Nate's apartment, the animatronics are sleeping on a couch, while Mark and Nate are playing cards. Mark asks how'd Nate found out they're alive, and he explains it was the same way Mark did, but instead of a machine gun, he had a bazooka. Mark rebukes him for making fun of him; after all he killed a janitor. Nate tells him that he heard the janitor is in stable condition, much to Mark's surprise. they decide the best plan is to "survive till 6:00 A.M" our heroes arrive at Freddy Fazbear's, and hatch a plan on how to stop Springtrap: since he is made of springlocks, water can shut him down, so the team decide to find a fire extinguisher around the pizzeria, and use it to stop Springtrap. after finding out one was taken out of the office, the animatronics roam around the mainstage, backstage, pirate cove, and the kitchen, while Mark ties a rope in front of the door to catch Springtrap, and Nate checks on the animatronics. after Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie fail to find extinguishers, Chica was able to find one in the kitchen. however, at that point, Springtrap finds her and chases her back to the office. Mark catches Springtrap and Nate is about to douse him with the extinguisher, only for it to break down. suddenly, Nate gets hit in the head by the Purple Guy. he explains to the group that he was the one behind Springtrap, and used him as his "murder gremlin" to scare Mark and Nate away so that way he could have the night shift, and to make sure the animatronics don't cause any trouble after Freddy bit a child's head off. Nate and Mark explain that Nate didn't want the job and Mark is wanted for attempted murder, and let the Purple Guy have the night shift, so he redeems himself. however, the Phone Guy calls and congratulates the group for surviving Five Nights at Freddy's, but didn't expected the scenario to end this way as he expected everyone to turn on each other. as he's talking, a wall breaks open, and out of it is the Phone Guy himself in a bear costume and wielding a chainsaw, explaining all of this is a crime scene, and the group are the victims. the Phone Guy explains he goes by many names: Phone Guy, MatPat, and Scott Cawthon. when the Purple Guy jokingly asked if one of them is "Evil Durtbag with a Chainsaw", Phone Guy said it was his favorite, and kills the Purple Guy with the chainsaw. Mark coldly says he's going to burn for this, to which the Phone guy reveals the chainsaw's also a flamethrower. Freddy tries to protect the group, only to have the Phone Guy kick him in the face. Phone Guy afterwards thanks Mark, as none of what's going on wouldn't be possible if he had just listen to what he said about the animatronics on the first night "Don't be afraid, they just wanna say hi." at that moment, Mark releases Springtrap, and the green monster attacks the Phone Guy, making him pull the flamethrower's trigger. Mark, Nate, and the animatronics leave and get out of the pizzeria, leaving it, Springtrap, and the Phone Guy to die in the fire. 1 day later... Nate is reading a newspaper of how Freddy Fazbear's has burned down, while talking to Mark on the phone. he soon gets another phone call and, to his shock, it's the Phone Guy! he tells him he survived the fire at the pizzeria (how he survived is never explained), but is arrested when the police found evidence on the cameras. the Phone Guy explains that he will think about finding Nate wherever he is every night until he gets out of prison, but Nate hangs him up and throws the phone in a water well. the animatronics have found a new job at a place called "FazGames Ltd", where they're working on a game. and as for Mark, he's having a better life and even lighting up some hot dogs with the flamethrower-chainsaw. in a post credits scene, the animatronics are playing the game they just finished, with Freddy deciding to name it "Five Nights at Freddy's." Lyrics Baby, I love You Night 1 version Baby, I love you (''Baby, I) Oooo-ooo You're so fine.. Baby, I love you! (Baby, I) Ooooo-Ooooo Baby, I love you 'cuz you're fi--(Chica Interrupts) Oops! You were right,Freddy! The Kitchen camera's dead...Now.... Night 1 Phone Guy: Hi, I'm Phone Guy. Pleasure to meet You! I'd like to leave a few quick words..... Freddy's friends can be a bit....active.... Markiplier: Blah,blah,blah....That's completely absurd. Chica: Bonnie! Freddy! Time to get Ready! Freddy: Midnight already? Bonnie: Time to play! Freddy: Hey, I heard they hired a new guy... Bonnie: And it's his first day! Mark: I'll try out all the cameras to see what they do. Let's check the animatronics... Did one of them just move? Don't be dumb! That's insane! Look, They're standing all the same... Except for one, Could it be? Bonnie's staring right at me.... Chica: Bonnie! Bonnie: Oops! Sorry! *Mark Screams* What's that sound? Chica: He seems to be screaming! Freddy: Everything's seeming slightly strange.... Bonnie: Let's say hi! He seems a bit jumpy... Mark: How do these cameras change? They're headed here just to eat me... Like juicy flesh fruit! Or maybe they'll all stuff me..... Inside a fazbear suit! Seal the doors! Hit the lights! Freddy: Hey, New guy! Are you alright? Mark: Stay away! Leave me be! Freddy: Don't be scared! It's only me! Chica: Maybe We Should Leave him a note! *Mark Screams* Oh No! It Sounds like he's in trouble! Foxy, Are you there? The New guy's trapped inside.... Mark: They're breaking down the door! Chica: He sounds so terrified! Freddy: Hold on! Foxy's come to get you! Mark: Is that something in the vent? Why's it smell like blood and mucus? Bonnie: That's our natural scent! Freddy: Hey! Mark: I need a disguise to hide in.... A mask or a head! Freddy: Hey,Chica,check the kitchen! I Think that camera's dead! Mark: Don't blink.....Don't breathe.....Don't Move.....Please, Foxy, Leave.... (Baby, I love you plays) Freddy: What's he doing? Bonnie: Sealing the air vents! Freddy: NEW GUY, DON'T! YOU NEED FRESH AIR! Mark: Wow, I'm feeling kinda loopy.... At least I don't feel... Scared!! Freddy's Song Freddy: Hi There! I'm Freddy! Wanna come and play? I think you're special In your own way I'd love to sing a song with you! It's my favorite thing to do! Because I love you through and through... Mark: Your singing sucks! Bonnie: Wow. Tough Crowd. Freddy'': It's not working! C'mon guys! Everyone sing along!'' Freddy: Come play with Freddy and Bonnie: Freddy! Freddy,Bonnie,and Chica: Play the night away! All Freddy's friends have come here to say The Entire Gang: We'd love to sing a song with you! It's our favorite thing to do! 'Cause we love you through and through! Night 2/Surviving Five Nights Mark: Something here seems foul..... Something here just reeks of blood and suffering Could it be these halls are echoing... Of Death? We'll see. In all my dreams I see.... Freddy: Oh No! Mark: A maze of halls with bloody walls and countless scrawls reminding me: "IT'S ME!" Don't play these games.... You've lost your fright! I'm armed with more than a light! And I'm Surviving Five Nights! No Phones, No Screens, No More. *Chica Whimpers* Just You and me, a gun or three! And nothing else between me and this door! *Bonnie Whimpers* You bring the fur... I'll bring the fight! Hey, Foxy! Come Get a bite! 'Cause I'm surviving five nights! Mark: You're not Foxy.... Night 3 Natewantstobattle aka Nate: It's been seven years since I worked at this place, A part of my life I much regret... Saw kids burst in tears, A bear start eating a face.. I tried to move on and just forget.... But YouTube Ad Rev isn't all that great..... So... Chica: Hey, Where's Bonnie? Freddy: I haven't seen him... Chica: Bonnie!? Freddy: Bonnie!? Chica: '' Bonnie!?'' Freddy: Bonnie!? Bonnie: What could this be? '' It wasn't here before.. '' It's bigger than me! Chica:'' Maybe it's a big BOX!'' Freddy: Obviously... It's full of party favors! Bonnie: Pickles! Chica: Ponies! Freddy: Pizza! Bonnie:'' The Pox!'' ???: ..what? Nate: Falling asleep... Until a phone starts ringing, Six inches deep beneath the mess on my desk! Why would they keep- a rotten cupcake up here!? Creepy and grotesque... Chica: Maybe we shouldn't touch it... Bonnie: Why not? It's just a shady crate! Chica: It could be corrosive! Freddy: Or even explosive! Freddy and Chica: And nobody knows if it's not safe! Bonnie: Fine, okay! Just give me a minute! TBA = Category:FNaF